


Storms

by Lemon_drop151



Series: These are few of my favorite things. [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie needs some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Rosalind Puckerman whimpered under her pink blanket as another loud gust of wind rattled the trees outside the windows in her room. She didn’t want to cry. She was almost 5 years old, a big girl now, daddy and papa said so. Another flash of lighting and the rain started to pour. 

She sat there, in her bed, twisting a small purple unicorn nervously in her small hands. She was waiting and watching, but most of all she was scared. A thunder and lightning storm was raging war upon her small part of the world, who wouldn’t be terrified?

Her bedroom door was open a sliver. She didn’t move, not one inch. She could see the dim glow from the nightlight in the hall. The faint shadows against the walls from her toys were like monsters painted on the walls. One’s that just waited for her to look away then they’d strike.

Another flash of lightning and roar of thunder echoed through the house and she was off her bed and across the room. She slipped through the door and ran to her parent’s bedroom.

Rosie knew she should knock before she busted into her parents room, but the fear gripped her too firmly and she couldn’t stop herself. The door flew open with such a force, it rebounded off the wall so hard it nearly knocked her down. Rosie winced as she heard her new brother immediately start to wail.

Noah was out of bed and half way to a nice right hook when he stumbled on the rumpled duvet that became tangled in his feet. Kurt sat straight up and moaned when his body protested the sudden movement. The few remaining stitches in his stomach pulled and he immediately doubled over to relieve the pain. The soft yellow glow of the room illuminated her parents.

Puck shook his head to clear the bombarding thoughts in his clouded mind and took in his tiny daughter standing in the doorway, clutching her unicorn for dear life. He heard his husband moan in discomfort and his son crying loudly to his left. He saw Kurt lifting Daniel out of his co-sleeper, pacing a small line next to the bed, bouncing the newborn lightly and whispering soft, calming sounds.

“Rosie! What happened? What?” Puck asked quickly to his daughter. Just then, a loud crack of thunder filled the room and the lights flickered malevolently. A look of understanding crossed Noah’s face as he took in Rosie’s terrified expression. He knelt down on one knee, held out his arms and beckoned her to him. Rosie ran straight into his arms and buried her head into his bare chest. 

Kurt was rocking the now quiet, but wide awake, Daniel in his arms. The faded green sleep pants the slim man wore were slung low and his cropped hair was a mess on his head. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” Puck whispered rapidly to his petite daughter. He stroked a cool hand over her long ebony tresses. Rosie pressed her flushed cheek to her father’s bare chest, the sleep warmed skin soothed her nerves.

Kurt watched quietly in the background. He swayed with Danny, patting him on his diapered bum. The newborn was barely two days old. The hospital having let them take the boy home earlier in the day.

“Daddy…can I sleep in here tonight?” Rosie asked in her smallest voice. Noah sighed and already mentally said yes, but turned around to see what Kurt had to say.

Kurt inclined his head and gave a faint nod.

“Alright, but just this once.” Puck gave her his best sympathetic look. He picked the girl up by her knees and walked them back to the bed.

Kurt was already situated on his side, the baby lying against his chest. Daniel was whimpering slightly, moving his head back and forth, his whole body wiggling.

“Papa, I was so scared. You weren’t scared huh? You have daddy to ‘tect you.” Rosie babbled to Kurt.

“Oh baby, it’s ok if you were frightened. You can always come to us when you’re scared. You don’t ever have to be alone.” Kurt said as Puck plopped the small girl between them on the bed. Kurt smoothed her wild hair from around her face, feeling her flushed cheeks.

“Ok, Papa. I’m not scaredy cat no more. You can ‘tect me!” Rosie whispered, peering down at her brother.

“Here.” Kurt laid Danny in Puck’s arms. “I need to get him a bottle before he throws a fit.”

Noah took the baby with outstretched arms and held the wiggling bundle to his chest.

When Kurt came back from the kitchen, Rosie was asleep, leaning against her daddy, her mouth open and her wild hair a mess around her shoulders. Noah was sitting up against the head board, seemingly having a staring contest with Daniel. It was hard to tell who was winning.

“Here we go.” Kurt held the small bottle out to Noah. Puck broke his gaze from Daniel and looked up at Kurt’s voice and if Kurt saw the glint of moisture in his eyes, he never said anything.

He took the bottle from Kurt’s outstretched hand and slipped the nipple into the baby’s mouth, Danny immediately sucking vigorously, his tiny eyes closing with the effort.

Noah Puckerman didn’t know what he did to deserve the family he created with Kurt, but whatever it was, he’d be glad to do it all over again.


End file.
